


未寄信

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米耀 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA





	未寄信

阿尔弗雷德有一个装着旧杂物的仓库，坐落在华盛顿郊区的那一栋他最常住的别墅里。

其实他身边知道这件事的人目前也没有几个，但他还是对这件事情讳莫如深。不仅仅是因为这里有着某些具有独特纪念意义的东西，比如独立战争时期的旧军装，刻着一道很深划痕的燧发步枪，画着东方人面孔的精细油画等等。还有些事物是连他自己都已经记不清到底是什么时候的用品了，让它们如果暴露在公众视野中就无异于自爆黑历史。这方面的例子也有很多，就像童年时期的日记，自己做的像个梭子的小飞机，折断的许多鱼竿和裂开的桌椅一类。

其实别墅里每月都有一个固定的大扫除日。阿尔弗雷德如果在那时能够想得起来，就定期会自己收拾一部分仓库，如果想不起来，有时这件事情可能就会交给贴身的助理做，当然他们的守口如瓶是有目共睹的，因此他自己也从来不在意。

所以今天，当助理敲着美国先生办公室的磨砂玻璃门时，正在里面看着手机里的照片发呆的琼斯先生，只用了一通“Yes”在加上数十个肯定句就轻易地把助理小姐打发走了。

此刻的他完全不会想到这个事件的后果有多严重。

“琼斯先生同意把它们寄出去，”金色短发的年轻女孩甩给对方一个莫名的眼神，仿佛在示意着对方“你看着办吧”。办公桌对面的青年犹豫了片刻，还是伸出手接过了厚厚的一箱纸张，这之中的许多份都已经氧化发黄了。“好吧，我会尽快寄出它们的。”

“等等，”助理小姐此刻终于在了状态，“私发，以个人的名义。否则我们就捅大篓子了。”

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，美利坚合众国国家意识体，终于成功避免了一次可以和自己在公众视角下的死对头，王耀，同登国际日报头条八卦区版面的殊荣。

首先，一张已经变得像薄饼一样脆的黄色纸张被小心翼翼包在塑料薄膜里，就这么转递到了大洋彼岸东方人的手上。

那个小混蛋为什么要在情人节给我寄文物？正准备吃早饭的王先生停下了手边在忙的事情，翻来过去细细地看了几遍纸张表面。正面密密麻麻写满了复杂的花体字，背面是落款。

他又举起薄薄的信纸对着窗外的阳光细细照来，也没什么蹊跷。思来想去，他决定还是先吃完饭再来好好研究这个东西。

......  
亲爱的王先生：

这里是琼斯。不过我更希望您能称呼我为阿尔弗雷德，那是我的名字。

自从与您通告我们即将远行开始，我的心情一直都激动得无以复加。您也知道，这将会是我们的第一次见面。我对您的容貌还算有一些了解，阁下真是一个美丽同时也很有威仪的天使。如果此次航行能够加深我们之间的友好关系，那真是再好不过了。

您也知道，我们刚刚脱离了被束缚的老旧势力，我们是崭新的，但同时我们也是单薄的，我们很需要和阁下的良好关系。但这些都是客套话，我想您也不愿多听。那我就多说一些实际的能够表达我情感的东西。

现在我们的船只到了爪哇岛附近，这里目前来看确实可以作为一个清晰的路标，这样以后我们的来往也会方便些。天上有一些海鸟，他们正在汹涌的波浪里不畏艰险地振翅飞翔，只为了到达自己的目的地，这种精神感觉起来很美好。我虽然并不常常出海，相比于已经断绝关系了的那只海上老螃蟹，实在是没什么经验，但我应付日常的活计——比如修修船板什么的也都还算利索。王先生，只有站在桅杆上，才可以看得更远，才能看到更为广阔的大海和天地呀！我今天终于知道了这个道理。

其实很想和你一起去看这样的景色。（这句话似乎被墨水横划而污损了，王耀猜想那是他自己划掉的。）

现在每到一处有港口的地方，我都会跳下船，下意识看看是不是到了旅程的终点。很想见你。

好想知道你会是什么样的表情，做出什么样的动作，接待我的时候说的第一句话是什么，如果它足够深情，我可以把它默认为我们之间的第一句情话。

为什么船只不能再快一点，让我能够再少耗费一些时间见到你。耀。

 

下方的日期是1784年八月份。

王耀看完信愣了半晌，只感觉热度从耳根慢慢爬上脸颊。他从不知道有这样的一封信，他更不会知道阿尔弗雷德直到现在还留着这封信。

那一年他去迎接他了吗？没有。他只是嘱咐濠镜给他了一张冰冷的“通行证”，他们之间甚至可能都没有说过话。时间太久了，他自己有些记不清了。他的眼前突然出现了澎湃的海浪，浪尖上摇摇晃晃的大船和站在船头上眺望着海平面的蓝眼睛青年。

正在他思绪乱成一团的时候，第二份泛黄没那么剧烈的几页纸张如约而至，王耀连想都没想签收之后就果断翻阅起来。比起上一份过于严肃的花体字，这张纸上的连笔更为严重，感觉和他现在飘逸的签字已经有几分相像。不过这次信件的开头却让他如坠冰窖。

王耀：

你就是个婊子。我没有说错吧。

你想知道今天去那座宫殿的时候我都看到了些什么了吗？我想你自己心里应该很清楚。

说实话，当我看见你那双还挂着泪痕的被干到通红的小脸时，确实也想把你按在身下再告诉你一遍什么该是现在的规矩。

可是我最近觉得你实在是有些过分至极了。  
你在借着别人的发泄来发泄自己的郁结，来掩盖自己的萎靡，对吗？  
你把自己扮作受害者的样子让我很恶心。当然，作为加害者，我自己也很恶心，甚至比你还要恶心。  
哈，好像也对，不然也凑不到一块去。

等等，难道…其实你早就预料到这一切了吗？  
在我独立以来的所有记忆中，你从来不会是今天这般的模样。可能，是我从一开始就误会了。  
我作为国家——对于你来说甚至是作为一个侵略者，什么也帮不了你。但作为阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，我不愿意让一个可能的对手就这么糜烂地在这个世界上彻底消失。

我不允许这种情况发生。  
他们是怎么想的，我不清楚。准确来说，我也不想知道。

 

不过在我亲手解决掉你之前，你可别死。

明天我还会来的。希望你不要让我再感觉到恶心。

 

时间是1858年的秋天。

 

东方人的手在抖，他粗略翻翻后面几张，大体的内容是相似的。因为是战争时期，他写的语言看上去非常简练，有些地方的字母错误都来不及划去。王耀没有细看也不敢细看，仿佛每张黄纸背后都是一双湛蓝透底的眼睛，晃得他发怵。

他居然在那个时候也写了信。王耀阻止自己继续胡思乱想下去，急忙去做其他的事情来填补内心的空慌。  
那只是一封信……中国人随后不停地安慰自己。  
虽然那是一封极其富有感情的信。

待到第三批信纸到来的时候，王耀手中的茶已经凉了一半。现在已经时至下午，运送信件的快递小哥是个新来的孩子，一边把一大包纸递给东方人，一边打趣地问，“诶？这年代还有人寄信吗？情人节前寄信……还挺浪漫嘛，哥们？是女朋友？”

王耀只好讪讪地笑，“差不多。”连忙打发了他离开，抽身回到小桌前读了起来，只读一份，他就很清楚后面这一大包都是什么了。

这几乎就是对于犯罪行为的禁忌供述。  
“现在我正在想象你那如同白玉一样的腰肢在我身上慢慢的扭动着，就像昨天一样......”满篇都是令人足以面红耳赤的直白情话，其中还充斥着大量露骨的性描写，王耀看完开头两段几乎就可以理解为什么那十年他总是像头饥不择食的饿兽。事实上，在红色阴影的恐怖笼罩下，他们都像脑袋上悬了一把巨大的钢刀，而偏偏压力没个排解的出口，于是就全都反应到对方这个异域情人的身上。  
那是最疯狂的十年，也是最紧密的十年。

他们曾经在大大小小的地方留下欢愉的痕迹，汽车旅馆、特殊酒吧、赌场的厕所隔间、甚至是背靠着帝国大厦的玻璃幕墙。  
他们在彼此身上寻求可怜的那点热度，在紧密的拥抱和交合之间急于吐露私人的欲望。缱绻的花朵常常为不眠的夜缀上永不休止的符号，要是现在，王耀可再也不敢想把这些经历重复一遍。有些回忆只属于那个时代，只属于街头巷尾闪烁不息的霓虹灯影。  
有一次就恰好是在电影散场，阿尔弗雷德拉着他的手坐上电梯，其实在电梯里两人几乎就脱得不剩什么了。他们紧接着一边拥吻一边走上天台，脚下不远处的对面就是高耸的大楼，在黑蓝墨水的夜色里漾着金色的光点。金发男人把他推倒在白色的圆桌上时，他的双眼还黏在那宏伟的高楼上。  
“很漂亮，对吗？我家孩子的得意之作。”阿尔弗雷德摘掉了眼镜，蓝色的瞳眸恰与灯光辉映。  
“相信你，也许我也能做到这些？”他下意识地问道。  
“也许你会的，不过现在先别想那么多。”金发男人抬起了他修长的双腿，把他的话语堵在漫溢的欢悦之间。  
那时的夜色长。长到不会看清楚未来。

……

王耀像是着了魔一般用整个下午细细读了许多遍这些带着强烈荷尔蒙的文字，虽然每次几乎都因为过于敏感的词汇红着脸读不下去，但还是执拗地近似强迫症般看了一遍又一遍。

奇怪的是，本以为按照时间顺序，世界的小英雄在这个世纪对他的那些嘲讽和刻薄应该很快就会到来，但直到暮色沉沉日头偏西，他也再没见到最新的信件。

王耀心里莫名愉悦了些，也许那个小混蛋并没有对自己的怨念那么深，或者说，他已经渐渐学会控制自己的情绪了。

猛然间手边方正的黑色屏幕亮起。

王耀终于意识到了一个问题：在这个时代，信件已经被短信和各式聊天软件彻底替代掉了。他笑笑叹了口气，也许阿尔弗雷德把对他的不满都存在自己哪一部苹果手机的内存里呢。

他看看来电显示，却恶作剧般静静等待着。直到第二次来电铃声响起，这才划开屏幕把手机贴向耳边。  
“耀？”  
对面是急促的青年声音，有些沙哑，就像是刚刚演完讲口干舌燥一般。  
“Hello，琼斯先生？”王耀装作无事发生的样子，“这么晚了找我有什么事？”  
“你收到了？”  
“什么？”王耀坐在床边，左手轻轻揪着身下的床单。  
“那些信......我是说，似乎发错了的信......”对方状似有些局促不安。  
“我看它们可没有发错。”王耀听见他犹犹豫豫的声音，突然心情大好，连嘴角都不自觉地扬起。他转念又想到弗朗西斯曾经问过他，为什么有时明明丝毫没有利益互关的事情两个人也能怼得起来，他甚至还为此发表了自己的意见：  
“恕我直言，你们两个就是闲得无聊。”  
但王耀觉得创立一个对手并且日常找茬看他吃瘪的表情非常有趣，虽然手段看起来和欧洲那帮家伙们的搅屎方法不太一样。他猜想阿尔弗雷德可能也这么认为，这或许是由于身为大国的体量所产生的特殊癖好。

即便他再也不像当年那样点个炮仗就能着，但他清楚体内的热血却一直都在暗流汹涌着，并且似乎将永动不息下去。

于此同时对面是诡异的沉默。那端的美利坚似乎不再是平日里那个自信、冷静又富有威慑力的男人，王耀此刻如果把耳朵贴得再近些甚至都能听到对方深呼吸的气音。

“......Alf?”王耀最终还是开口道。

“Only for Valentine’s Day.These words......”良久，阿尔弗雷德只做了这样一句回复。

“你觉得我会信吗？”东方人问。

“......随你怎么想。”他的声音又恢复了些平静，甚至还隐隐含着怒意。

“Well.”王耀挑眉，虽然那边的蓝瞳青年根本就看不到他脸上的表情，

“你还有别的什么事？”

对面再一次寂静。他听到有些些微的喘息声，但他想自己可能是听错了。

“耀......”反常的是，对方并没有立即挂断电话，声音再一次传来。

“你真是......”

“什么？”王耀问。不过他并没有听见下文，美国男人就已经结束了通话。

“你真是该死的……”手机那端，金发男人锁紧眉头闭上湛蓝的眼瞳，宁静的月光透过纱质窗帘洒进室内。他半躺在简洁的大床上，手里紧紧捏着一张照片。

上面东方人面容清晰可辨。它的一角有些污损，就像是溅上了奶油泡沫一般。

直到最后他也没有说完那句话。


End file.
